clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zorin Koranus
Zorin Koranus was a very powerful Force-User, who lived from 42 BBY to 95 ABY. He was said to be even more powerful than the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. His most notable Padawans/apprentices were Veta Prato, Laix Hew, Kelen Daierhun, and Daxan Koranus. History Pre Clone Wars "Too old he is." "But if we leave him, he could become a threat." -Master Ki-Adi-Mundi to Master Yoda when discussing the training of Zorin Koranus Zorin was found wandering among the ruins of a Sith graveyard on the planet of Korriban at the young age of three by Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, who took the small boy to Coruscant, sensing that he was very strong in the Force, and wondering if he could be the Chosen One. At first the Jedi Council turned the boy down, claiming that he was too old and had already experienced much fear and anger. Ki-Adi-Mundi got them to agree by saying that the boy would be a threat to the Jedi Order if he were turned away. The Council agreed, and the training of Zorin Koranus began. He learned very quickly, and Ki-Adi-Mundi was very proud of him. Eventually, his parents were found dead, which confirmed the Council's suspcions that he was not the Chosen One. Soon after, Anakin was brought into the Jedi Order. The two had a small rivalry at first, and eventually became friends. A few years later, Zorin met Galein Starkiller wandering about the halls of the Jedi Temple while Master Kit Fisto spoke with the council on his apprenticeship. He and Zorin also became good friends. Zorin also fell in love with a fellow Jedi, Tobi Jarek. They wisely reported their feelings to the Jedi Council, and decided not to pursue one another. However, Zorin's feelings were never totally quelled, though he had no intentions of attempting to rekindle the relationship. At the age of twenty, Zorin went through the Jedi Trials and passed them, becoming a Jedi Knight. He then went on several consecutive missions with his master, Ki-Adi-Mundi, before being called back to the Jedi Temple to guard Senator Amidalla along with Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Tobi. Zorin became involved in the mystery of the bounty hunter Jango Fett and went along with Obi-Wan to the planet of Kamino, and then to the planet of Geonosis where he narrowly avoided capture. He entered the droid factory along with Anakin, Senator Amidalla, and Tobi, where they were all captured. During the Battle of Geonosis, Zorin went along with Anakin and Obi-Wan to duel Count Dooku, but was separated from them by two Dark Jedi, one a human male who called himself Darth Zentos, and the other a human female named Ara. He defeated both of them but was too late to assist Anakin and Obi-Wan. Clone Wars "I think you've learned your lesson. Never mindlessly blunder straight into battle." "Hush. Your voice is making my head hurt." -Anakin and Zorin during their brief capture by Count Dooku. After the Battle of Geonosis, Zorin then went on many back to back missions, one of which was the Battle of Raxus Prime, where he and Anakin were captured by Count Dooku. They were then taken to Alaris Prime, where they saw the Force Harvester, and then participated in the Battle of Thule. After the battle, Zorin then headed home to Coruscant, while Anakin headed off for another mission. After that, Zorin didn't go on many missions with Anakin until the end of the Clone Wars, instead teaming up with his friend Galein. Zorin also got his own battallion of troops, whom he liked to call Zorin's Elite Ones. They were led by Commander Raptor, who also became Zorin's good friend. About a year after the Battle of Geonosis, Zorin took on a Padawan named Veta Prato. At times she was aggressive as he was, but she also balanced out aggression with wisdom beyond her eighteen years. She also was lacking in self control when it came to her feelings, and waves of Force power often made things move around her whenever she felt strong emotions. Rise of the Empire "There's always a choice Zorin. You told me that before." "Not always. Not always." -Zorin and his Padawan, before they leave for Kamino Towards the very end of the Clone Wars, Zorin, Anakin, and Obi-Wan went on several consecutive missions to try and destroy the leaders of the Separatist movement, taking out Durge and Ventress, and moving on to take out Zentos and Ara. Zorin had steadily been developing feelings for Ara that he couldn't push away, and he fought her half heartedly. Zentos and Ara managed to escape, and Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Zorin headed for Nelvaan, as it was rumored that Grievous was hiding there. This assumption was incorrect, though there were Separatist troops on the planet. After Anakin freed the natives from the Seps, they headed for Coruscant to rescue the Chancellor. Soon after the successful rescue attempt, Zorin could no longer put off his feelings, and decided to find Ara, bringing his Padawan along with him. They found Zentos and Ara hiding on Kamino. There was a brief skirmish, and Zentos and Ara managed to escape. Zorin then tracked them back to Coruscant, but was called off of his mission by the Jedi Council, who ordered him to investigate a mysterious series of assassinations in the Senate. Zorin did so, and discovered that the assassin was Ara, ordered to kill the senators as part of her training. She proclaimed her love for him and told him the identity of Sidious. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived back at the Jedi Temple with the news, the Council had been given a tip of Zentos and Ara's presence on Coruscant, and Master Windu went to deal with them. Zorin hurried back, but was too late. Ara was destroyed. Zorin then vowed to hunt down and kill Master Windu, and hurried back to the Jedi Temple. Master Windu had already headed to the Senate Building, where he and several other Jedi would attempt to destroy Sidious, after Anakin revealed his identity. Zorin hurried to the Senate Building. By the time he arrived, Anakin had already made his decision to travel down the path to the Dark Side, and sliced off Master Windu's arm, allowing him to be destroyed by Sidious' Sith Lightning. Enraged at being robbed of his vengeance, Zorin attacked Anakin, but the two were broken up by Sidious. Then, another Sith entered the room, a human male named Darth Reticulus. Zorin grudgingly agreed to be his apprentice, and Reticulus sent him to kill his old master, Ki-Adi-Mundi. Zorin first went with Anakin to the Jedi Temple and fought his way to the hangar, where he took off in his starfighter. He arrived on the planet of Mygeeto just in time to see the clone troopers open fire under Sidious' order. However, his master managed to escape into the city, and Zorin followed. He easily defeated his master, and during the battle he began to invent the basics of what would become his own unique style, in which one used the Force to move one's lightsaber. After defeating his master, he was sent to Mustafar along with Anakin, where he learned that Zentos had been the one to tip off the Jedi of Ara's presence, as he had realized that Ara was more powerful than him and had worried that she might kill him. Filled with rage, Zorin found that Zentos was still on Mustafar. They fought, and Zorin defeated him, killing him. Zorin then hurried back to where Anakin and Obi-Wan had been dueling, and arrived at around the same time as Darth Sidious and Reticulus. Zorin then travelled back to Coruscant, where his master then sent him to kill an escaping Jedi, which Zorin did. He was then sent to the planet of Ziost along with a Sith Holocron and the material to make two lightsabers. He stayed on Ziost for about a month, where he trained. Imperial Reign "Are you loyal to the Empire?" "I'm loyal to myself. I couldn't care less about the Empire!" -The Emporer and Zorin just after Galen Marek's death During the years that followed, he hunted and killed many Jedi. He took a Sith apprentice, a former Jedi named Laix Hew. Eventually she disappeared, and Zorin could only assume that she'd either been killed or turned back to the good side. Soon after, Zorin, or Darth Xaytoc as he was now called, assisted in the training of Galen Marek, who Vader decided to call Starkiller after Galein, whom Xaytoc could only assume was dead. When Marek was killed and then rebuilt by Vader and sent to rally the Empire's enemies, Xaytoc also assumed that he was dead. However, he engaged Marek on the Death Star, and Marek defeated him, going on to fight Vader and the Emporer in the throne room. When Galen was killed, Zorin then went on a mission to wipe out rebels who had taken over a space station on the very edge of the galaxy. In the process, his ship was sabotaged by Vader, and was sent on a collision course with a star. Enraged, Zorin proved just how strong he was by grabbing the star with the Force and hurling it away from the galaxy. He then successfully cleared the space station of rebel forces, and encountered Tobi, whom he let escape. He then travelled to the planet of Dagobah, where he found Master Yoda and defeated him. However, showing that he wasn't totally loyal to the Empire or the Dark Side, he let him live. He then hurried to Kamino, where Marek's clone was attacking Imperials with the help of the Rebel Alliance. He arrived too late to assist the Empire, and Vader was captured. Taking his force that he now called Xaytoc's Elite One's, he assaulted the rebel base on Dantooine where Vader was being held. He freed Vader, and as they were leaving, he was stopped by Galein, whom he was surprised to see looked not a day older than nineteen years ago, when they'd first met. about a year before, Galein had been struck with a youth ray, a weapon created by a mad scientist who had been working for the Empire. It had only been a glancing blow, as the purpose of the youth ray was to wink the enemy out of existence. Because of this, Galein's age was physically reversed several years. Galein and Zorin battled, and Galein defeated Zorin, cracking a few of his ribs. Instead of killing Zorin, he left him, not willing to kill an unarmed foe. Duel on Coruscant "The Jedi took everything from me. I'm simply returning the favor." "But the Sith are evil!" "The Sith aren't the only group of Force-users that go around mindlessly murdering people!" ''-Zorin and Galein during their duel on Coruscant'' Enraged at his defeat, Zorin decided that he would not rest until Galein was dead. He tracked his old friend to Coruscant, where they fought again. The fight began on top of the third spire on the Jedi Temple. The duel worked its way into a skylane, and from there to 500 Republica, where Zorin toppled an apartment building with the Force. Trying to save the lives of the people inside, Galein managed to halt the falling apartment, but Zorin then lifted five more apartement buildings and slammed them down on the first one, breaking Galein's hold and killing millions of beings. Galein then fell to the Dark Side, attacking Zorin with a newfound rage and pushing him back into an underground maglev train station. Eventually, the battle went into the train, and then on top of it. They then left the train and went up to the roof of another building, where the duel continued. From there they entered another apartment building, which Zorin also toppled while they were still inside. They escaped and landed on another train, where Galein turned back to the good side. The train took them back to the Jedi Temple where Zorin bended the track so that it would run into the wall of the Temple. Galein successfully managed to save the train and the beings inside, while Zorin headed into the Temple to wait for Galein. Zorin made his way up to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, sending several shadow stormtroopers to attack Galein in the Archives. When Galein arrived, they only fought briefly before Zorin used a Force technique to bend the light around him so that he vanished. They made their way up to the Council chamber, where the end of their duel began. Finally, they both tried to Force push one another at the same time, each trying as hard as they could, until finally there was an explosion and they were knocked a kilometer away from each other. Galein then escaped, and Zorin was called away on an urgent mission to capture the Tantive IV. Galactic Civil War "The Force is very strong with you." "I know." ''-Zorin and Darth Sidious speaking on the Death Star II'' After Zorin and Vader failed to stop the plans from escaping the ship, Zorin went down to the planet's surface along with several stormtroopers, searching for the missing droids. He eventually tracked them to Han Solo's hangar, where he arrived moments too late to capture them. He then headed for Coruscant, where the Emporer sent him on a mission to the ruins of the base on Dantooine to retrieve any information he could. Because of this, he missed the Battle of Yavin, but he found the location of Tobi. He tracked her to the planet of Saleucami. He stayed there for about a month, spying on the rebel forces there and getting information that he relayed back to the Empire. Eventually Galein located him and they had another duel. This time Zorin won, creating a massive Force Storm and destroying a huge section of forest. He chose not to kill Galein and headed attack the base, which he single handedly destroyed. After the base was destroyed, Zorin followed an escaping Tobi to the planet of Felucia, but was called off by the Emperor, who ordered him to assist Vader in the assault on Hoth. After the new rebel base was overrun, Zorin stayed with Vader as they pursued, the Millennium Falcon. He then travelled to Cloud City with Vader, and decided to go along with Boba Fett to deliver the frozen Han Solo to Jabba the Hutt, as he didn't trust Boba not to destroy Han in such a vulnerable position. He left Jabba's palace on the same day that Luke put his plan to rescue Han into action. He then travelled to the Death Star II where he met with Vader to await the Emporer's arrival. As soon as the Emporer arrived, he sent Zorin back to Coruscant to deal with a large uprising by the citizens of the planet. Because of this, he was not present when the Death Star II was destroyed. New Republic Era "I'm sorry you had to come here at all. This way." "How do you know the way so well?" "I've been here before." -Zorin on the planet of Ziost, hunting a Dark Jedi with his fellow Jedi Zorin was enraged by the fall of the Empire, and he devoted his time to hunting Luke, dueling with him twice before he finally tracked him back to the planet of Felucia. Tobi then came out to meet him, and they dueled. The entire time, Tobi continually tried to convince him to turn back to the good side. He had already been on the verge of turning back, and her pleas were getting to him. Then, he accidentally sliced large yellow flower, and they slipped and fell into it, knocked unconscious. When they woke up, they were surprised to find that they were young again, time turned back by the power of the flower. After this, Zorin helped Luke begin to set up the Jedi Academy, and he took a Padawan by the name of Kelen Daierhun, a sixteen year old human male from the planet of Nar Shadaa. Two years later, his apprentice turned to the Dark Side after his parents were killed by a Sith. Kelen then devoted his life to destroying Sith. During this time, a powerful Sith attacked the planet of Coruscant with his army, at the same time as Admiral Thrawn, causing a three-way battle between New Republic forces, Imperials, and Sith. Zorin and Galein then went to kill the Master Sith, but Galein was knocked unconscious, and Zorin was turned back to the Dark Side. He then saw the Force ghosts of Anakin and Obi-Wan, and they convinced him to turn back to the good side. He was then wounded by the Master Sith, and his apprentice arrived just in time to kill the evil being. Afterwards, there was a series of deaths in the Senate, caused by a mysterious assassin that Zorin had an incredibly hard time tracking down. He only dueled with her once, and she defeated him because of her unpredictable style. Eventually she was turned to the good side by Kelen, and she revealed to the Jedi that her master was a being who seemed to be made of the Dark Side. He had the amazing ability to see everything that happened in the galaxy from his fortress on a planet just outside of the galaxy. The Sith (who was called the Dark) then came into the galaxy and began his campaign of single handedly taking it over, gaining planet after planet, capturing some and destroying others. Eventually he fought the Jedi on Yavin IV, and killed most of them. Finally, Luke, Galein, Zorin, and Kelen managed to defeat him, and Zorin took him out into space and prepared to fly into the sun of the Yavin system. Unfortunately the Dark awoke and they battled once more on the ship that was plummeting towards destruction. Finally, Zorin was smashed through the transparisteel viewport, and he pulled the Dark after him, blasting him into the sun. He then managed to propel himself in the general direction of the planet, but was unconscious before he got there. However, Tobi, who had flown after him, managed to pick him up, and he survived. Appearance and Clothing Zorin was noted to be tall, though a little shorter than Anakin, with an athletic build and light brown hair that had a tendency to get in his eyes, which were dark blue. As a Jedi Knight, he wore the normal tunic and trousers, though his boots and robe were black instead of brown. As a Sith, his clothes were noted to be somewhat raggedy, somehow fitting his fighting style and love of stealth perfectly. It was noted that after he became a Sith he didn't like to wear robes because they covered his lightsaber, which he strapped to his back. After he turned back to the good side, his clothing alternated between those of a normal citizen and those of a Jedi. To be able to wear a robe, he strapped his lightsaber to the outside of his robe instead of the inside. After his fight with the Dark's apprentice in which his black robe was destroyed, he wore a white one. Personality Traits Zorin was known to be laid back and easy going much of the time. However, he also had an aggressive side. The most obvious sign of this was his "battle rage", in which he would destroy anything that got in his way, whether it were on his side or not. He had a tendency to slip into this mode often when he was a Sith, and he struggled with it as a Jedi until Anakin told him that this rage might not necessarily be the Dark Side, as long as he wasn't maliciously killing just for the fun of it. Zorin also was known to have a deep love for the Dark Jedi Ara, whom he dreamed about often, before and after she died. Eventually he was able to let her go when he fell in love with Tobi for the second time and married her. Powers and Abilities Zorin was said to be a master of the Force, and when Luke commented on his past as a Sith, he said that "Zorin was not a slave to the Dark Side, like most Sith. He was its master." As a Jedi Knight, Zorin mastered Form V, or Shien, and he had a flair that reminded many Jedi of Form VII. Though he was true to the Jedi way by not seeking out a fight, he sometimes enjoyed the fights he was caught up in, showing his Dark Side tendencies early on, though he'd had no intentions of becoming a Sith. Zorin also created his own lightsaber technique later in life that he called Kalutoki. It involved a series of moves that helped him focus in such a way that he could do incredibly complex lightsaber techniques with nothing but the Force. It's only weakness was that all the opponent would have to do was grab Zorin's lightsaber with the Force, though Zorin's will was strong enough that sometimes this wasn't possible. The moves were also extremely useful without a lightsaber, used just with the Force, or in hand to hand combat. Zorin had all sorts of Force abilities at his disposal. He mastered both Force push and Force grip, and he learned to use Kalutoki to strengthen both. He also mastered Sith Lightning during his time in the Dark Side. He also mastered Force Wave, and Force Crush. Though Zorin never mastered it, he did manage to use the Shatterpoint technique several times, once using it to cause an entire Sith monastery to collapse simply by touching it. As a Sith, he mastered several ancient Sith arts such as bending light around himself so that he was nearly invisible, or creating a Force storm. He also knew how to stop someone's heart just by looking at them, and several times he cause his enemies to explode with Kalutoki techniques. Also, Zorin was the only being ever to control the Oneness. All of the few beings who achieved this state merely became extensions of the Force, and sometimes resembled Force ghosts. However, Zorin was able to fully control it, though he did not know he was doing it and simply called it his "battle rage". His ability to control this showed that he was indeed the Master of the Force, not just its tool. Lightsabers Zorin had only four lightsabers in his entire life time, not counting the training lightsaber he recieved when he first entered the Jedi Order. His first true lightsaber had a blue blade and a curved hilt, similar to that of many Makashi users, though he was horrible at Makashi. When he became a Sith, he built two new lightsabers that could connect at the hilts, which were straight. They also had spikes, and their blades were crimson. There was a strange design on the hilts, of which Zorin never learned the origin of, and assumed that they had been carved in by the previous owner. Because they were duel blades and they could connect at the hilt, Zorin had to master two new forms to be able to use them correctly. After he built them, he began to wear them on his back, and he did this for the rest of his life. When he became a Jedi once more, Zorin destroyed his two old lightsabers and created a new one that had a blue blade, just as his old one. It also didn't have spikes, and it had a brown string with two beads tied around it, given to him by Tobi, whom had used it to tie up her hair. Somehow, though he never changed his fighting style to compensate for the string, it never was cut by his blade. Appearances *''A Legend is Born (First appearance)'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book I: The Clone Wars'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book II: Empire Rising'' *''The Untold Legend of Zorin Book III: Infinite Darkness'' *''Sith Killer Book I: Evil Arises'' *''Sith Killer Book II: Darkness Revealed'' *''Sith Killer Book III: Light and Dark'' *''The Sith Killers Book I: Beginning'' *''The Sith Killers Book II: Yuuzhan Vong'' *''The Sith Killers Book III: Legacy'' *''Master of the Force'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book I: Dawn'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book II: Dusk'' *''Legacy of Zorin Book III: Night (Dies)'' *''Children of the Force'' *''Knightfall'' *''Will of the Force'' *''The Black Slash'' Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Males Category:The Order of Light